


Tour

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [10]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip is crying over boys and for once it isn't Lukas.





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my boys 7 year anniversary. I've been crying over them for 7 years.

The sun was high in the sky when Lukas pulled up to Philips house. He had been texting Lukas all morning, freaking out about something that Lukas didn't really understand. The messages were all in caps and almost every single word was misspelled. It kind of freaked Lukas out but he didn't think about it too much. He figured it was the same kind of thing he did when he got excited over motocross and spammed Philip about things Philip probably didn't understand or care about.

Lukas wasn't going to complain about it. He loved seeing Philip this excited. The excitement that makes Philip jump around and makes his eyes light up. The excitement that makes Philip so happy he can talk about it for hours and hours without forgetting a thing. He had spent so long seeing Philip be sad and only give him fake smiles so now whenever Philip is genuinely happy he indulges in it.

He didn't even bother knocking, he just pushed the front door open and wave hello to Gabe who was sitting on the couch.

"He's upstairs. If you need anything just ask." Gabe smiled, looking at Lukas them back at the TV, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

He was greeted by Helen next who was carrying laundry down the steps. "You here to see Philip?"

Lukas nodded. Why else would he be there?

"Be careful. He's really upset." She mumbled, squeezing past him and walking down the steps. 

"Why?"

"Harry Styles went on tour and he didn't get tickets."

Lukas frowned and kept his eyes on Helen. "He likes Harry Styles?"

"That's an understament." 

"Um.. okay.." Lukas nodded, turning around and walking up the stairs, going to Philips room and knocking on it. He heard rustling in the room before Philip calling in a soft voice for him to come in. He opened the door and walked in, smiling but stopping. Philip was curled up with his blankets wrapped around him. His hair was messy and his laptop was in front of him. "Philip?"

Philip looked up at Lukas. His cheeks were red with tears slipping down them. "What?" 

"Are you okay?"

"No!" 

Lukas jumped. "Why?" 

"Because Harry Styles is a fucking asshole!" 

"But.. Helen said-"

"Yes, I love him and I'd happily makeout with him but I cant get tickets to his tour!" 

"You'd kiss him?" Lukas asked. Okay, yeah, he was jealous.

"Who wouldn't kiss Harry Styles, Lukas?" Philip ran his fingers through his hair. "That isn't the point. The point is that I have given One Direction all my love and all my money for almost seven years and they repay me by breaking up and then repay me again by not letting me see Harry's tour."

"But it's.. just a band, babe."

"And motocross is just rich kid bicycle touring!" 

"That makes no sense but okay."

"I literally suffered in the grasp of this god damn boy band, I deserve this."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"I only know like one One Direction song."

"What is it?"

"Worldwide."

"Lukas.. oh my god.."

"What?"

"That's Big Time Rush.."

"Do you still love me?" Lukas smirked, wrapping his arms around Philip and sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, but Niall Horan dyes his hair better than you."

"I don't dye my hair."

"Okay."

Lukas looked in the mirror, frowning. "I don't."

"Okay, baby, whatever helps you sleep at night."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a crack fic and I know I've been gone for a while but I met my gf and now I'm back   
> And I have a really long one shot planned and it's already got a little over 1k words and it's a cute AU  
> So don't worry I'm not done writing philkas I've just been busy


End file.
